


Something makes me want to commit

by kdlovehgk



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Pregnancy, Pregnancy issues, husband, too hot for the woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: Prompt: “Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”This idea’s inspired by something that happened earlier between me and my mother but as an everlark pregnancy version. Enjoy!





	Something makes me want to commit

The sweat drips in her eyes as she stumbles out of bed, cursing her husband for waking her from one of the last naps she might get for years. Katniss shrugs off her dressing gown as she gasps for air. It's so hot in here. The windows have been open for days but he seems to ward off the winter chill every night and she's tired of it.

Her visions blurry from the lack of sleep but she manages to make it down the stairs without falling and killing herself. "Peeta!" she screams as a sob escapes her. Why does he make her suffer like this?

She shoves the door open and jerks back at the flash of hot air that leaves her face burning. Dammit!

"Hey, hey, relax" a voice says guiding her further inside the living room. Before she can reply he stalks off. Groaning she slumps down onto the couch and twists the switch of the fan. The cool air rushes out and she shoves her braid over her shoulder so the chill can hit her neck. Her breathing slows in relief and she wraps her arms around her stomach before rocking back and forth. Maybe thatâ€™ll be good for the baby. They sleep when their mother's awake right? Preparing herself for an argument she drags herself off of the chair and walks into the kitchen when her husband stands in the middle of the room taking a tin out of that damned oven.

"It's so hot, Peeta!" she complains standing in the doorway. "Switch it off - you've been baking for hours".

He shuffles around the room, pouting, like a child who doesn't want to do what they're told. He closes the over door and puts the tin on the counter, beside the sink. "Mm" he whines, "but then my buns won't cook".

"Their hot enough already!".

He smiles cheekily, "Thank you dear".

"That wasn't a compliment" she states.

"I know" he says. "Look let me help". He swipes a dishtowel from the cupboard and begins flapping it furiously in an effort to cool her down.

Heaving, she slaps his hands away from his face. Dropping the material he reaches over to grasp her arms gently.

"Katniss. I get it. The baby's stressing you out. That's all this is".

"What? No-".

"Look I'm here for you".

"Don't sweet talk me" she grumbles, wiping her forehead again.

"Alright sweet thing", he says taking her hands in both of his. He clears his throat and she prepares herself for one of his 'sweet' moments. As if he ever wasn't that _good_.

"You remember when we married? And I said I didn't want to be single anymore. Why? Because something made me want to commit".

"Extreme violence?".

"How'd you know?" he says teasingly. She snorts and hangs her head in embarrassment. Smiling she pulls her hands out of his grasp.

"Oh come on" he says following her back into the living room. The sound of his footsteps fades... and a click sounds. The cold air leaves and the warmth begins to settle back in quickly, making her temperature rise again.

She turns to him incredulous as his hands clasp his arms. The fan slows down before stopping. Her mouth gapes.

"Why'd you do that?".

"I don't know, it just felt a bit chilly in here".

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! What did you think? :)


End file.
